


Heaven

by potterbite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story just after 3x23. Allison/Erica friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

”Where – where am I?” Allison asked no-one in particular, covering her eyes with her hand because there was a white blinding light surrounding her where she sat on the ground, her legs folded underneath her.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe here,” came a female voice from behind her. Allison turned around and saw Erica standing there, just as beautiful as always with a soft smile on her lips.

“Oh,” was all she said as she started to rise from the floor. Erica gave her a helping hand. “Thanks.” She started wiping her hands on her trousers, feeling the need to clean them from dirt or blood even though they looked fine. Strangely, everything looked and felt fine unlike a few minutes earlier when she’d lain in Scott’s arms with blood gushing from her stomach. When Erica didn’t say anything, Allison filled the silence. “So this sucks.”

“For friends and family, yeah. Not so much for us. We get to be happy here.” Erica smiled again.

“We?” Allison tried to get a good look of where they were; her eyes started to adjust to the light so she could now separate walls and a door not far from where they were standing.

“Me, Boyd, everyone really.” Erica shrugged and walked towards the door, motioning Allison to go with her. “Your Mom is here too.”

Her heart warmed at the thought.

“I’m sorry, but where is ‘here’ exactly?”

“Heaven of course.”

“Heaven exists?” Allison’s eyebrows flew up in her forehead.

“You’ve had a best friend that’s a banshee,” Erica began, counting on her fingers, “And two boyfriends being werewolves, followed by you, Scott and Stiles sacrificing yourself and dying to – “

“Okay, okay, I get the point. I should not be surprised heaven is real.” They kept on moving slowly towards the door. “So, I love my Mom but how come she got to come to heaven?”

“She has a good heart,” Erica replied and touched Allison’s shoulder fondly – Allison realized she and Erica could’ve made great friends had she not died so early in her werewolf life. “Your aunt on the other hand – well, let’s just say she’s downstairs.” She pointed downwards, which was unnecessary because Allison knew very well where her aunt belonged because even though she loved her she knew Kate did not deserve a spot in heaven.

When they finally reached the door, Erica stopped with her hand on the handle. “Okay, I should tell you a couple of things. First, time is a bit wonky up here so while you think it’s been minutes since you died, it’s been almost a week and they’re having your funeral.” She paused as if to let the news sink in, but Allison was in too much shock to even begin to register that she was dead, let alone that anyone was having a funeral for her. “Second, before you go up with me you get a – let’s call it prize. You can go back and see everyone – “ When Allison’s eyes widened, Erica shook her head. “And no, they won’t be able to see you.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“Closure,” Erica shrugged again before opening the door which led right into the cemetery where everyone Allison knew sat on chairs leading up to a casket where her father was currently standing, a single rose in his hand.

Allison’s heart clenched as she began walking around her friends that were like family to her, and her father that now was on his own (unless he wanted to play father son with his Dad, which Allison found very unlikely).

Stopping right in front of him, she lifted her hand but froze when she was close to his face and turned towards Erica. “Can I?”

“Of course,” she replied and gestured for Allison to continue.

Allison closed the small distance left between her and her father and put her hand on his cheek, to which he reacted with a small intake of breath before he closed his eyes.

“He can’t feel my hand?” she wondered.

“No. But he can probably feel your presence.”

Allison reached up and put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, “You’re going to be okay, Dad. For me. For Mom.” She placed a kiss on his temple and prayed he felt it before she started moving from friend to friend, touching them and saying her goodbyes. When she was done, so was the funeral and everyone rose from their seats.

“One second, I just need to do one more thing,” Allison told Erica quickly and left towards the parking lot only to return a few minutes later.

She watched as Scott got in his car (alone) and sat still in front of the steering wheel for a few minutes until he noticed something on the window next to him; he let out a deep breath over the entire window and words appeared.

_“Be happy”_

Allison smiled when she saw Scott smiling too as he wiped away a tear before starting the engine and driving away. Beside her Erica gasped.

“How?”

Allison shrugged. “I’m a quick study.” She grabbed Erica’s arm. “Let’s get going, I can’t wait to meet everyone. How’s Boyd? I’ve missed him! And my Mom, wow. I’m never letting her go again.”

Erica hesitated. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No, I’m not okay. I’m dead.” She dragged a hand through her hair to get it off of her face. “But I’m going to be okay. And so will they.” She gazed off in the direction everyone had taken. “Everyone will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to use archive warnings "Major Character Death" just in case there's someone out there that doesn't know Allison is dead yet. And no, I still haven't stopped crying about it.


End file.
